Sigrun
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Beorc |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 13: A Guiding Wind (Path of Radiance) Chapter 3-11: Just Cause (Radiant Dawn) |class =Falcon Knight |mirage = |voiceby =Megan Lee |jap_voiceby =Miho Arakawa }} Sigrun is a non-playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance who is playable in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the commander of Begnion's Holy Guards, and serves directly underneath Apostle Sanaki, the empress of Begnion. Profile ''Path of Radiance'' Sigrun first appears when she enters a battle against raven laguz during Sanaki's sea trip to meet with Elincia. During the next several chapters, she appears alongside Sanaki and gives some information to Ike. After Sanaki apologies to Reyson and Leanne for Begnion's role in the Serenes Massacre, Sigrun begins to shed tears and expresses her pride in the apostle. Later in the game, she negotiates with her old friend, Haar, to let Shiharam's men and their families take refuge in Begnion following their commander's death. ''Radiant Dawn'' In the sequel, Radiant Dawn, Sigrun is introduced again during her search for Sanaki, who had been imprisoned by the Begnion Senate, which claimed her to be ill. She and Tanith eventually find the apostle and interrupt Valtome's execution of Zelgius following the latter's refusal to enter battle against an unarmed Elincia. During the final stages of the Laguz Alliance's war with Daein and the heroes' battles against Ashera, Sigrun remains at Sanaki's side, guarding her. After Lekain reveals that Sanaki is not the true apostle, Sigrun was able to cheer her up with reassurances of where her allegiance actually lies. She also calmly refuted Lekain’s claims regarding a false apostle not being fit to be empress by citing Begnion law, as the positions of empress and apostle are entirely different, and it only has been treated as the same because her predecessors had managed to satisfy both roles for generations. After Ashera's defeat, Sigrun returns to Begnion and continues to serve Empress Sanaki. Personality In contrast to Tanith, Sigrun is well-loved by her subordinates, since she is kind and compassionate in nature. These traits caused her to give Marcia permission to leave the Holy Guards to search for her missing brother, Makalov. Despite being of noble birth, she does not consider the beorc race to be superior to the laguz race in any way, unlike most Begnion nobles. She is also a skilled warrior for her age, and constantly frets and worries about Sanaki's well-being. In-Game Path of Radiance NPC Data Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | |◎ |◎ | | |◎ | | |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |45% |10% |70% |25% |70% |10% |50% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Tanith: 5% *Sanaki: 5% Promotion Gains Overall Sigrun has very high Skill, Magic, Luck, and Resistance. Her Speed and Defense are atrocious in growth, but their high bases and promotion bonuses make this forgivable. Her Strength is mediocre, and her HP is quite low, but she is still a useful asset due to her high bases and growths. She is a great unit for 4-3, the desert chapter, and can perform as a decent escort to Micaiah and/or Sanaki in order to recruit Stefan. Tanith, Haar, and Jill also can do this if they are in the silver army. Building a support with Tanith can prove useful. Awakening SpotPass *''Enemy only; joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Loyal Protector :''Commander of Begnion's Holy Guard, and charged with the protection of Empress Sanaki. She is kind but strong. Appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Reprisal Lance+ Swap }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance |-|Bridal Belonging= ;Steadfast Bride :Commander of Begnion's Holy Guard. Serves and supports Empress Sanaki. She heard that Sanaki had participated previously, so she came to see the festival for herself. Appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Cake Cutter+ Ardent Sacrifice }} Skills Quotes Heroes :Sigrun/Heroes Quotes Ending *'Sapphire of Begnion - Sigrun' (優美なる天馬騎士 Yūbinaru tenma kishi, lit. The Kind and Beautiful Pegasus Knight) Sigrun was loved by her subordinates in the Holy Guard for her kindness, and guarded Sanaki all her life. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sigrun is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology In the old Norse poems, specifically that of Helgakviða Hundingsbana I and Helgakviða Hundingsbana II, Sigrún is the name of a Valkyrie. In these poems, Sigrún was said to have fallen in love with a man who went by the name of Helgi Hundingsbane. However, as her hand had been promised to another prince, Helgi thus traversed to the prince's kingdom in order to slay both the prince and everyone else he encountered. Sigrún's brother Dagr, feeling obliged to avenge these killings, later ended Helgi's life. Sigrún then placed a curse on Dagr, causing him to lead the rest of his life like a beast in the forest before dying of sorrow. Both she and Helgi were eventually reborn, with Sigrún returning to the earth as Kara the Valkyrie and Helgi as Helgi Haddingjaskati. Trivia *Sigrun shares her English voice actress, Megan Lee, with Ylgr and Yune. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters